


The Pieces That Make You Who You Are

by booksandanime



Series: That same old love [3]
Category: ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU, Assassination Classroom
Genre: And her trust actually pays off, But she trusts them, Character Study, Karma has ways of avoiding the issue, Karma's growing up, Like the civilized assassins they are, Multi, Nagisa and Karma talk it out in the end, Nagisa is trying to understand his feelings, Nakamura is impatient, Sometimes he ignores the issue, Sometimes he runs away, Sometimes he stares at Nagisa too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksandanime/pseuds/booksandanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma doesn't have the best personality; Nagisa doesn't mind.</p><p>Kayano doesn't know if realizing one's feelings count as something big; Nagisa thinks it does.</p><p>Nakamura doesn't want to push her two friends together if they don't want it or realize it; Nagisa feels as if Nakamura's planning something.</p><p>(When a dork needs to realize his feelings, Nakamura is willing to wait a week. Any longer, and she starts to take matters into her own hands. Fortunately, Karma only needs 6 days to understand something.)</p><p>Spoiler: Karma likes Nagisa in a not-so-platonic way. Sue him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pieces That Make You Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY. THIS TOOK A LITTLE LONGER THAN I EXPECTED, MOSTLY BECAUSE I DISCOVERED ANOTHER FANDOM. AND YEAH, I GOT SUCKED INTO IT. BAD. If any of you are curious to know about it, I'll expand on the subject in the end notes. (OnO)
> 
> But anyway, here. The next part of my series. =]
> 
> The title comes from this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oygNmMISdC0

Nagisa was a very patient person.  
  
  
He could wait for days to make his opponent crack, and as an assassin, he knew just what kind of tactics would get him to talk. Apparently, these kinds of tactics did not work on Karma Akabane.   
  
  
The first day was absolutely ridiculous. Instead of talking about this like the civilized assassins they were, Karma spent the rest of the day avoiding him. Honestly, Nagisa was a little annoyed by it, but he was also dealing with his own thoughts.  
  
  
He was thinking about what Nakamura said to him, and he wasn't sure if he had an answer just yet. Karma was his friend, he was definitely sure about that. His feelings though were a completely different matter.   
  
  
He cared about Karma, but did he like him? As more than a friend?   
  
  
On that thought, how did you even know if you liked someone as more than a friend? Nagisa knew what having a crush felt like, but it was never experienced first hand. He remembered that Sugino usually sought out any chance to be with Kanzaki, so maybe it was wanting to spend time with them? But he liked spending time with his friends equally, it was just easier to be with Karma since they shared most of the same interests.   
  
  
He also remembered that sometimes Sugino blushed when he was around her. Did he react like that with Karma? No, it was always comfortable talking to him, and even with his teasing, it was fond at best and annoying at worst.   
  
  
Sugino also mentioned that it felt like you'd do anything for that person, just to see them happy. Did Nagisa want Karma to be happy? He didn't even have to think about the answer. Would he do anything for Karma's happiness? For his genuine happiness, Nagisa would.   
  
  
It scared him a little how much he wanted to see Karma honestly smiling. How long has it been since he's seen it? He thinks he's seen it a few times after the fight for Koro-sensei's life, but it's always been a different cause.  
  
  
Sometimes Karma would smirk, and Nagisa would get exasperated and turn his head away. And in the moment he does so, out of the corner of his eye, he would see Karma's smirk turn gentler, into a small smile.  
  
  
It would always be quick, and Nagisa never knew why he looked like that, but he did wonder how he could make Karma look like that more often.   
  
-  
  
The second day, Nagisa was relieved to find that he could talk to Karma again without the latter running away.  
  
  
However, he also found out that Karma was no employing a tactic of his own. Otherwise known as: **Pretending Nothing Happened.  
  
  
** It was infuriating, to say the least. Nagisa knew that Karma was really good at ignoring things or people that he didn't want to deal with, but this time it seemed different from the usual cunning way he employed it. If anything, it seemed more irrational on his part.  
  
  
Which was strange coming from Karma. Though maybe he had a plan of his own? Besides, maybe it was for the best. Nagisa didn't know how to handle the situation either, and maybe following Karma's lead was a good idea.  
  
  
Their conversations were simple, their retorts witty, and whenever their eyes met, Karma would smirk or tease him, and Nagisa knew that this was another way of avoiding the matter at hand.  
  
  
The day passed uneventfully, and Nagisa couldn't help but feel as if it had a false sense of security to it.   
  
  
Like there was something more to come.  
  
-  
  
The third day was filled with staring.  
  
  
Nagisa knew that Karma had a habit of staring at people, either to unnerve them or to observe them. He's seen Karma use this on people, but there was never a reason for it to happen to him.  
  
  
Until now, it seems.  
  
  
"Psst, isn't Karma staring at you a little too intensely?" Kayano asks.  
  
  
Nagisa turns his head around just in time to see Karma's stare flicker. He sends him a questioning glance and Karma merely smiles.  
  
  
Nagisa turns back around and takes a minute to think before replying. "It feels different."  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Kayano asks.  
  
  
"Usually when Karma stares at someone for this long, it's to intimidate them. But this feels almost as if he's observing me." Nagisa replies.  
  
  
Kayano's brows furrow. "So you're ok with it?"  
  
  
"Yeah. It's Karma, after all." Nagisa says, and Kayano blinks.  
  
  
She looks as if she's mentally analyzing his comment, and when she's done, she smiles.  
  
  
"Ok." And she drops the subject.  
  
-  
  
The fourth day was filled with teasing.   
  
  
For both Nagisa and Karma.   
  
  
"So." Nakamura says, from the seat to Nagisa's right, "have you thought about it?"  
  
  
"I have." Nagisa replies.  
  
  
"And?" Nakamura asks.  
  
  
"We haven't come to a decision yet." Karma says, gently leaning against the back of Nagisa's chair.  
  
  
Nakamura raises an eyebrow. "How much time do you need?"  
  
  
_Forever._ Nagisa's brain unhelpfully supplies. "Um, until we discuss it, I guess."  
  
  
Nakamura suddenly looks very happy and Nagisa suddenly has a bad feeling about this. "I see~."  
  
  
"What do you see?" Karma asks, looking at her suspiciously.  
  
  
"Two dorks who don't know their own feelings." Nakmura says, casually.  
  
  
"That was not what I was asking." Karma mutters, but both he and Nagisa blush lightly.  
  
  
"Oh, I have a question." Nakamura says, grinning. "Kayano-chan?"  
  
  
"Yes?" Kayano says, glancing over at them.   
  
  
"Who do you think is the bigger dork? Karma or Nagisa?" Nakamura asks.   
  
  
"Umm... can I abstain?" Kayano asks, torn between embarrassment and amusement.   
  
  
"Sure you can. But then you'd have to answer another question." Nakamura says, and yep, Nagisa can definitely see the devil's tail and horns popping out of her.  
  
  
"What kind of question?" Kayano asks, curiously.  
  
  
"No spoilers." Nakamura says, winking.  
  
  
"This is ridiculous." Nagisa mutters, and Karma overhears.   
  
  
"You're right, Nagisa." Karma says, slinging an arm around him. "There shouldn't be questions about our relationship, right?"  
  
  
"Um..." Nagisa says, half confused and half pleased.  
  
  
"What kind of relationship are we talking about here?" Nakamura asks, wiggling her eyebrows.  
  
  
"Whatever we decide it to be." Karma says.  
  
  
Nagisa lets out a sound between a sigh and a choke. Karma glances at him, and Nagisa can read the message he's sending.  _Too much?  
  
_  
Nagisa leans his head against Karma's side and shakes his head.  _Of course not._  
  
  
Nakamura doesn't miss the small exchange the two do, and she fights down the urge to grin victoriously. They're not done yet.  
  
  
"So, there's a chance you two will talk this out?" She asks, staring intensely at them.  
  
  
Karma and Nagisa exchange a glance, and then they both nod. "Yeah."  
  
  
Nakamura smirks. "Glad to hear it."  
  
  
They're finally getting somewhere.  
  
-  
  
Later, when class has ended, Nakamura goes over to Kayano's seat.

  
"What do you think?" Nakamura asks.

  
"About?" Kayano asks.

  
"Who will realize his feelings first." Nakamura replies. "Personally, I'm thinking Nagisa."

  
"Really? I was thinking Karma-kun would be the one to realize it first." Kayano replies.

  
"Ooh, interesting. Why?" Nakamura asks.

  
"Nagisa's observant, but he's quite dense when it comes to feelings concerning him. I have a feeling that Karma would understand his feelings faster." Kayano explains.  
  
  
"Hmm." Nakamura says, thinking. "That does make sense."  
  
  
"But it's up to them. I'm sure it'll work out." Kayano says, smiling.  
  
  
"Me too, Kayano-chan. Me too." Nakamura says, grinning.  
  
  
She has a good feeling about tomorrow.   
  
-  
  
It's on the fifth day that Karma approaches Nagisa during lunch and asks him to walk outside with him.  
  
  
Nagisa agrees.   
  
  
They walk out into the hallway, and Karma leans gently into the wall. Nagisa stands in front of him.   
  
  
"So." Karma says.  
  
  
"So." Nagisa echoes. "How do we start this?"  
  
  
Karma looks vaguely uncomfortable. "I guess... our feelings?"  
  
  
_And that is definitely not awkward, nope, I can totally handle this._ "Ah." Nagisa says.  
  
  
The ensuing silence seems to mock them.   
  
  
"This shouldn't be more difficult than assassination." Karma mutters, and Nagisa hears him.  
  
  
"You would think so huh?" Nagisa agrees, laughing a little.  
  
  
Karma smirks a little. "And considering how well we do in that particular field, this should be easy to us."  
  
  
"Feelings and assassination have different motives but they do have similar methods. You have to know your opponent, you have to understand them, and you have to create a strategy to take your opponent down. For the former, you have to know the person you like, if and why you like them, and you have to create a strategy to talk to them." Nagisa replies.  
  
  
"So, what's our strategy?" Karma asks, grinning.  
  
  
"I guess... we could start the things we know about each other?" Nagisa says, thinking.  
  
  
"Sounds good." Karma replies. "Do you want to go first?"  
  
  
"Sure." Nagisa says, and Karma looks at him expectantly.  
  
  
He opens his mouth and the words flow out. "You're crazy smart, but you actually study hard to get as far as you have. You like pranking people, but your pranks are always designed to humiliate the ones you don't like. People are sometimes intimidated by you, but you usually have good motives. You like Sonic Ninja, and you can usually spot plot twists a mile away. Your favorite subject is Math while your least favorite subject is Japanese because you find it a little confusing sometimes, and you find that it requires a little more effort than usual. You don't excel in any particular area of assassination, but you're really strong. You're amazing at hand to hand combat. You have good leadership skills, and you know how to make use of Class-E's abilities. You surrendered to me when we fought and you removed the "-kun" suffix."  
  
  
Nagisa takes a breath and states, "You're my best friend."  
  
  
Karma stares at Nagisa while he talks and when he finishes, he lets a small fond smile flicker across his face. "My turn?"  
  
  
Nagisa nods, and Karma starts. "You're usually calm, but sometimes my teasing pays off. You're observant, and you can use your surroundings and the situation to your advantage. You're insecure about your talents, and how people perceive you. You're not easily fazed by things, just like when you first fought Takaoka with a knife. You have good advice, which I frequently ask for. You have an amazing talent for assassination, and you possess a large amount of bloodlust. You also developed the ability to read other people's intentions and motives. Your favorite food is sushi. Your hobby is researching. Your favorite subject is English while your least favorite is Science. Sometimes your bloodlust reminds me of a snake or a gorgon. You like action movies, particularly superhero ones."   
  
  
Karma stops, and stares at him intensely. "I left you once, I fought you a lot of times, but you're also my best friend, and you mean a lot to me."  
  
  
Nagisa smiles softly. It's a little bit dangerous how happy he feels right now.   
  
  
Karma gently steps forward. "Can I hug you?"  
  
  
Nagisa nods, once, and suddenly Karma's arms are wrapped around his waist, and his chin is resting on his hair. He breathes in, and their chests bump against each other, their heart beating against the thin fabrics.   
  
  
"I don't want to lose you." Nagisa says.   
  
  
"You won't." Karma replies, and Nagisa is still a little unsure.  
  
  
"Even if our feelings change and we want to be more than friends?" Nagisa asks.  
  
  
"Then that would make me stay even more." Karma replies.  
  
  
"Ok." Nagisa says, and buries his head near Karma's neck.  
  
  
They stay like that for a while, and when the bell rings, signalling the end of lunch, they jump apart.   
  
  
"Should we head in?" Karma asks, glancing at him.  
  
  
"Yeah." Nagisa says, and they both turn around and walk inside the classroom feeling as if something's changed.  
  
  
What exactly, they couldn't put into words just yet. But it was there.  
  
-  
  
On the sixth day, Karma found himself texting Nakamura.

\------------------------------  
**  
Time: 7:30 P.M.**  
**From: Karma Akabane  
****To: English Nazi  
  
Message:** We have a problem.

\------------------------------------

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Time: 7:32 P.M.**  
**From: Nakamura Rio  
****To: Devil Prankster**  
  
**Message:** What happened? Did you piss him off? Is he mad at you? Did you confess and get rejected? I knew I should have just pushed you guys into a closet! 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
Time: 7:33 P.M.  
From: Karma Akabane  
****To: English Nazi**  
  
**Message:** We just talked. Wait, you were planning to push us into a closet?  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
\---------------------------------------------------  
  
**Time: 7:35 P.M.**  
**From: Nakamura Rio**  
**To: Devil Prankster**  
  
**Message** : Yes, I was. No regrets. Then what's the problem?  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Time: 7:37 P.M.**  
**From: Karma Akabane**  
**To: English Nazi**  
  
**Message:** I think I have a crush on Nagisa. Maybe more than a crush.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Time: 7:39 P.M.**  
**From: Nakamura Rio**  
**To: Devil Prankster**  
  
**Message** : Oh. Wow. Oh gosh. Karma, you grew up so fast! See I told you! You just had to talk it out with him!  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
\------------------------  
  
**Time: 7:41 P.M.**  
**From: Karma Akabane**  
**To: English Nazi**  
  
**Message:** I can't face him.  
  
\------------------------  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Time: 7:43 P.M.**  
**From: Nakamura Rio**  
**To: Devil Prankster**  
  
**Message** : Wait, so you mean you had a strictly platonic talk with your best friend and you found out that you have gay feelings for him?  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
\--------------------------  
**  
Time: 7:47 P.M.  
From: Karma Akabane**  
**To: English Nazi**  
  
**Message:** Something like that.  
  
\---------------------------  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
Time: 7:49 P.M.  
From: Nakamura Rio**  
**To: Devil Prankster**  
  
**Message** : Do you want me to go with my previous plan and shut you guys into a closet to have a not-so-platonic-talk with your not-so-platonic best friend who you have gay feelings for?   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
\--------------------------------  
  
**Time: 7:51 P.M.**  
**From: Karma Akabane  
****To: English Nazi**  
  
**Message:** No thanks. I'll manage.   
  
\--------------------------------  
  
\------------------------------------  
  
**Time: 7:53 P.M.**  
**From: Nakamura Rio**  
**To: Devil Prankster**  
  
**Message** : Small steps. We're getting there.   
  
\----------------------------------------  
  
**Time: 7:55 P.M.**  
**From: Karma Akabane**  
**To: English Nazi**  
  
**Message:** What's our next step?  
  
\------------------------------------  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Time: 7: 58 P.M.**  
**From: Nakamura Rio**  
**To: Devil Prankster**  
  
**Message** : Since we now know that we all like Nagisa, we need to find out if Nagisa likes us.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
\-----------------------------  
  
**Time: 8:00 P.M.**  
**From: Karma Akabane**  
**To: English Nazi**  
  
**Message:** All of us? Or just one?  
  
\------------------------------  
  
\------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Time: 8:02 P.M.**  
**From: Nakamura Rio**  
**To: Devil Prankster**  
  
**Message** : One of us. Or, if none of us, we find out who he likes!  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
  
\------------------------------------------------  
  
**Time: 8:04 P.M.**  
**From: Karma Akabane**  
**To: English Nazi**  
  
**Message:** What if he doesn't like anyone right now?  
  
\-------------------------------------------------  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Time: 8:06 P.M.**  
**From: Nakamura Rio**  
**To: Devil Prankster**  
  
**Message** : Then we grow old, while forever knowing that our feelings for Nagisa never reached him. Lol. Nah, if he doesn't like any of us, then we stay his friends, unless some brave soul confesses?  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
\----------------------------  
  
**Time: 8:09 P.M.**  
**From: Karma Akabane**  
**To: English Nazi**  
  
**Message** : That's a thought.  
  
\----------------------------  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Time: 8:10 P.M.**  
**From: Nakamura Rio**  
**To: Devil Prankster**  
  
**Message** : I'll go on and plan my strategy now. You should plan yours too Karma. We'll have a group meeting again tomorrow.   
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
\------------------------  
  
**Time: 8:12 P.M.**  
**From: Karma Akabane**  
**To: English Nazi**  
  
**Message** : Gotcha.   
  
\-----------------------  
  
Nakamura closed her phone and sighed.  
  
  
Honestly, the results of her plan for Karma to realize his feelings were better than she thought. It only took 5 days for him to realize it! She was betting a week, maybe two weeks at the most, but then he just had to go and surprise her.  
  
  
Now, for the next step.   
  
  
Nakamura cracked her knuckles. She needed a good strategy, and she was going to think hard for this.  
  
  
**Operation:** How to know if an oblivious boy likes anyone.  
  
  
If this was an affirmative, then the next step would be:   
**  
  
Operation: ** To Confess Or Not To Confess? That Is The Question.  
  
  
But the latter operation could wait. Now, it was time for scheming. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, if you guys look at my profile, you will note that I have a lot of fandoms. And there are a lot more that I haven't even written for yet, and I feel guilty.
> 
> The newest fandom that I was sucked into is "Miraculous Ladybug." 
> 
> (And it's the first straight ship I wrote on A03, I have no idea if I should be proud or disappointed in myself.) If you haven't watched it yet, you can watch it at Nick, TFOU, or download it here: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1le7IHRKhABM6FU0pTX1M5E6iOtFIstE7x6r9r4QSXBo/htmlview?# (I don't own this, they have spreadsheets where you can download it. There are 26 episodes all in all, and the French dub has released all, while the English dub has only released 12.)
> 
> If you have any questions, talk to me, or look at the FAQ on their tumblr: http://miraculousubs.tumblr.com/faq
> 
> SHAMELESS ADVERTISEMENT. I'M SORRY. ^ ^
> 
> _
> 
> On a Karmagisa note, I may or may not have stared at tons of Karmagisa photos and read lots of Karmagisa comics just to be able to write this. (Did I do ok? Did you guys like it? I'm sorry there's not a lot of embarrassed Karma moments, but I hope the texts made up for it? I mean, Karma's still learning about his feelings for Nagisa, but I do promise more embarrassed Karma moments in the future, if you guys are willing to stick around!)
> 
> On an extra characters note, I'm still going to introduce more people to this harem, I take your suggestions very seriously. (Sakura, Yuuji, and Asano being a few. =] )
> 
> On a canon note, did you guys know that there are two bonus stories after the manga? Like seriously, I just discovered them! If you haven't, read them here: http://mangafox.me/manga/ansatsu_kyoushitsu/  
> (Please read them, I have so much mixed emotions from reading them, and need to rant in the comments section. Be my rant buddies! ^ ^)
> 
> Comment if you have the time, you know I love listening to you guys! (OuO)//


End file.
